I can't sleep!
by Masshad
Summary: gawd! It’s very short! U don’t need any summary! Just read it!


Moshi2 minna san! This is the first fic I've ever put in though… I have join this site for years but never posted any fic ever… ; so thx to all the writers out there who motivate me to write with their fic. (means I read their fics and got motivated) Oh n I usually put comment without log in-ing first so if u found the name **commentator **and with the mail that's me. Ok! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : **

Me : kishimoto san can I own naruto???

Kishimoto : no.

Me : well….you've heard him….shrug I know it's a pity….

**Warning :** contains **YAOI** (yay!!!! XD) for those who don't know it means boyXboy and some lime.

Summary- gawd! It's very short! U don't need any summary! Just read it!

**I can't sleep!**

The story takes after sasuke has back to konoha and sasuke and naruto has been dating each other for at least a year and decided to live together in sasuke's house n share a bed.

"ne….teme…" poking sasuke's cheek.

"hn…." Giving a little frown on his face but did not open his eyes.

"temeee…!!!" poke naruto harder.

"hn….whaa…t…" ask sasuke sleepily.

"I can't sleep…."

"nngh…fuck with that…. I can sleep just fine, thank you…zzzzz…."

"damn u sasuke teme! If I can't sleep, then I make u awake with me!" shaking sasuke's shoulder.

"hhgn….frown…alright…alright….here… I'll help u sleep…"

"…how…?" asked naruto.

"….gasp…te..teme…what are you doing….!!??"

"helping you to sleep dobe…." His hand is snaking through naruto's boxer.

"wha….stop that…gasp…" he gasped again as sasuke's hand cupped his cock.

"just shut up and relax…."

"…gasp….nn…hn…" naruto is starting to mouthing unconscious moan as he try to resist the familiar heat that building up in his stomach while sasuke's hand start to move around his length up and down.

"…yeah…relax like that dobe….." sasuke says as he massaging naruto's cock in his sleepy state.

"hmmn….nhh….aaah…." naruto is starting to relax as he enjoying sasuke's action.

"…..good…..stay like that….now…." sasuke's starting to pump faster.

"….gasp…ah…aaah…sas…ke….mmh….."

He pump faster and faster in his sleepy state.

"aaah…aaah….sas…ke…..i'm….i'm…."

"…yeah….keep it up for me….." he says smirking-still in his sleepy state as he pump naruto in an incredible speed (I swear he's using some cakra 0.o).

"aaaah…..aaah……SASUKE!" naruto comes to sasuke's hand as he scream sasuke's name.

Still lying on their bed, closing his eyes naruto snuggling closer to sasuke feeling satisfied.

Sasuke hug him close to him.

"dobe….."

"hmmm?" naruto asks as he is about to sleep.

"can you sleep now?"

"yeah…."

"bad…. I'm afraid you have to delay it because all that moaning turns me on!"

"wha…..gasp….sasuke!"

Naruto gasped as sasuke starting to kiss his neck and snaking his hand under naruto's shirt.

**OWARI ** \(0)/

Okeeey….. how was it….. blink2 eye review plz minna san! Whether it's good or bad. No sugar plz, I'll diabet if u fed me too much sugar ; but plz no flame either as it has been HOT enough in my country due to the summer and the global warming. We have to save the earth u know! So no FLAMES!!!! Now….. GAARA!!!!!!! Let's play some card again!!!! run towards Suna

Me : GAARA KUUUN!!!!!!!

Gaara : what?

Me : I've finished a fanfic pairing sasuke n naruto!!! XD now let's play card again XD

Gaara:….ok….

play card

Gaara : hey… how about you making a fic pairing me n naruto….

Me : gasp 0.o I'm sorry gaara kun….  I know u love naru-koi… (sasuke : HEY!!! Don't call him "koi". That dobe's MINE!) I mean naruto kun….but naruto is only for sasuke….u heard him yourself…

Gaara : fuck that uchiha! I'm going to konoha NOW!

Me : wha…. How about our game….?

BOOF

(and with that gaara disappear)

Me : seeshhh…. For a stoic boy he sure is expressive when it comes to naruto kun….shake head you're lucky naru-chan…..

Naruto : me? Lucky? Sasuke's molesting me now! N gaara is running toward here to pick a fight with sasuke because of me! U have to help me!!!

Me : sorry naruto…been busy… ah! Temari n Kankurou san! Let's play some card game!


End file.
